Chances.
by Pandora Ishikawa
Summary: Elle's relationship with Dias, Gau, and a member of the four fighters gets a second chance! Elle and Dias are pretty close in this one! RnR!


Shadow Skill: Chances  
  
Chapter1: Revival of the Iron Fang  
  
  
  
A tall, heavily cloaked man walked through the dusty streets of  
  
Kishurana. As he passed different streets, he noticed that nothing  
  
has really changed that much. It had been 10 years, since the last  
  
festival of fighters, and there was a new Sevalle in Kuruda.  
  
The boy who, almost ten years ago, was the strapping, young  
  
apprentice of Shadow Skill, Gau Ban.  
  
He had also been able to earn his fighting name shortly after, and  
  
was now the 60th Sevalle, Black Howling.  
  
The Shadow Skill, on the other hand, had already begun training to  
  
become a High Sevalle.  
  
Ah, but for Shadow Skill, Elle Ragu, that was expected to be the next  
  
step.  
  
She had already made a Sevalle out of her apprentice. It was about  
  
time she had started training for herself.  
  
He wondered if she was any better than when they had fought, years  
  
ago.  
  
The day that he died.  
  
He had never expected to be revived by Darkness. Indeed, he and Dias  
  
had kept each other company during those times.  
  
He had learned a lot about the 59th Sevalle, by spending time with  
  
her brother, Dias.  
  
He had watched her, when Dias did. Visited her dreams, when her  
  
brother did. Only he never appeared to her.  
  
He simply observed her, in order to make a better judgement of this,  
  
his enemy.  
  
He was amazed at the extent of The Black Wing's love for his little  
  
sister.  
  
Once, Darkness had even shown him Elle and Dias' life, as children,  
  
and how they grew up.  
  
And, recently, he had been watching her relationship with The Black  
  
Howling, Gau Ban.  
  
Indeed, things were progressing quite well. The holy Country of  
  
Ashliana was safe, The new generation of fighters were getting along  
  
quite well, the country was prosperous, and there was peace.  
  
Not entirely an unpleasant time to be revived in.  
  
But there were still things to do, and fights to settle, once and for  
  
all.  
  
He should reach the outskirts of Kuruda, in the next few days.  
  
  
  
Chapter2: The Wedding.  
  
  
  
The wedding was perfect. The sun shone brightly all afternoon, as  
  
Lowengrinn and Kyou finally got married. Gau sat at the table,  
  
thinking about the past week. Elle, as usual, came at the last  
  
minute. She had been busy training, while she stayed with Dias, that  
  
she almost forgot. But that wasn't what was bothering him. He was  
  
remembering a conversation he and Kyou had, a mere 3 days before  
  
today.  
  
"Gau...I'd like to ask you something." she began. "D-Do...you really  
  
th-think i should go through with it?"  
  
"The wedding? Of course. Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Well...Low is perfect. But, I'm not sure..." she trailed off.  
  
"Why? I don't see you with anyone else, so it can't be that you're  
  
not in love with Low, can it?" he answered.  
  
"What about you? Is there anyone you love, Gau?" she asked him.  
  
Kyou was staring hard at him. She had a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"do you love me, Gau?" She asked him again.  
  
He froze. What was he supposed to tell her? But there was really only  
  
one answer to it.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kyou-san. I only think of you as a sister."  
  
"Like Elle?" she had asked. he had a feeling, she would pursue this  
  
to the end.  
  
But what did he feel for Elle?  
  
Her face flashed in his thoughts. a shot of pain went through him,  
  
for a second, and was gone.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
He heard the words come out of his mouth, and recognized the lie.  
  
He had no idea what was between them, exactly.  
  
And as Kyou left him to his thoughts, that was what he began to  
  
ponder, extensively...  
  
Until now.  
  
He saw Elle wearing a green, silk gown, Faury had forced upon her,  
  
dancing with Dias, who was smiling at his grim-faced sister.  
  
Her hair was free of the tight braid she usually sported, and it  
  
cascaded down to her waist, looking like liquid fire in the sun.  
  
The pride on Dias face was as evident as the scowl on Elle's.  
  
Even as they danced gracefully, Dias was obviously trying to convince  
  
Elle that all was fine, and failing all the same.  
  
Dias noticed Gau's watchful gaze, and smiled. He could hear Elle's  
  
complaints, but his mind was going over a few things at the moment.  
  
Elle pinched him.  
  
"Oi! Aniki! D'you hear what i said?" Elle groused.  
  
"Hai. But you look wonderful. What is the matter?" Dias asked,  
  
eyebrows raised for emphasis.  
  
"It's a DREEESSSS..." Elle drawled out slowly.  
  
"I do not see the problem, Elle. I had always wondered when I would  
  
see you in one." he replied.  
  
"ANIKIIII!" Elle she hissed softly, stomping her foot. "I look like  
  
an idiot."  
  
"You know that's not true. If it were, the single men around wouldn't  
  
be looking at you. You look your best today, Elle. You make me  
  
proud." he returned.  
  
Dias watched his sister blush at the compliment.  
  
"I'll kick their ass, if I hear anyone snicker..." she mumbled.  
  
"If I hear it, I'll do it myself." Dias answered, a momentary scowl  
  
passing over his features, before returning to the kind expression it  
  
usually held.  
  
Dias gave her a rare, sheepish smile. It felt so good to be able to  
  
talk with her like this. He realized how scarcely they had  
  
conversations like these.  
  
Gau looked around, and saw the numerous appreciative glances she was  
  
recieving. Especially one particular male guest who looked  
  
familiar...somehow.  
  
He saw the man come in with Dias, earlier.  
  
It got on Gau's nerves, for no reason. Especially when the man stood  
  
up, and asked Elle to dance.  
  
He was now finding the sight of the man's hands on Elle's waist very  
  
annoying. Who was he?  
  
But, true to form, as he didn't understand it very well, he now  
  
pondered WHY he was upset over it.  
  
  
  
Chapter3: "Friends"  
  
  
  
Scar-face watched the boy with amusement. For all his meddling, there  
  
was one thing he was never able to cure Gau of.  
  
The boy, when it came to his true self, was still dumb as a rock. Or  
  
is in a stage of great denial. Or both.  
  
Crimson smiled, knowing full well what his friend was thinking. He  
  
held the Lady Holder's hand, as he commented on Scar-face's thoughts.  
  
"I knew I'd live to see the day when even YOUR meddling ways would be  
  
of no use." He said, as he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Really?" Vy asked, giving the older man his nonchalant smile. *Big  
  
words for someone who had unnatural green hair,* he thought,  
  
inwardly. Scar-face obviously didn't enjoy people finding him and his  
  
affairs amusing.  
  
  
  
Sai-Oh, on the other hand, was dancing with Elle. She still hasn't  
  
recognized him. Maybe it was because she believed him dead, was  
  
occupied, or was generally looking somewhere else, the whole time,  
  
which she was obviously doing.  
  
"Damn." He heard her mutter. "I hate dances."  
  
"Then why are you dancing with me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm humoring aniki. It's the least I could do. Now that he's back I  
  
should at least, try to make an effort, ne? After all, now that  
  
Kyou's married, and Gau's become a Sevalle, he's all the family I  
  
have."  
  
"You and your brother are very close, are you not?" He  
  
continued. "Such fine warriors, the two of you make. As well as a  
  
beautiful pair. Your parents must have been quite handsome."  
  
Elle turned her head, expecting a jeering smile on her partner, and  
  
froze at the sight of the handsome, distinguished-looking man.  
  
"Sai-Oh." she whispered.  
  
"Yes. I'm glad you recognized me." He answered, giving her a polite  
  
nod.  
  
"A duel, then." Elle asked.  
  
"Not quite." He answered. "Just the dance, for now. You look well,  
  
Shadow Skill, Elle Ragu."  
  
"Then when? What do you want, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"To be your friend." came the answer. Where that statement came from,  
  
he had no idea. Completely ignoring the fact that the words fell from  
  
his very mouth.  
  
"WHAT?" Elle said, a little loudly.  
  
Gau was beside them in a flash. Dias walked sedately over to the  
  
three.  
  
"What did he do?" Gau asked, a little upset. Elle smacked him.  
  
"REALLY! What a STUPID question! The hell is wrong with you?" Elle  
  
asked, annoyed.  
  
"I see, you've finally met Sai-Oh." Dias commented. "I had forgotten  
  
in what circumstances you last saw each other." he continued, talking  
  
to Elle, in general, than Gau.  
  
"Aniki..." Elle whispered.  
  
"We're friends." Dias answered.  
  
Gau finally remembered who the man was, and extended his hand. "It's  
  
good to see you again, Sir."  
  
Sai-Oh shook his hand. "It is good to see you, Black Howling."  
  
Scar-face was watching the whole exchange. He smiled to himself.  
  
Well. This was getting interesting.  
  
Crimson could only shake his head.  
  
  
  
Chapter4: A Family Friend's Thoughts.  
  
  
  
Vy looked out the window, wine bottle in hand, staring at the  
  
stars that winked mischievously  
  
from the skies above. He smiled. Everything was going as he planned.  
  
As usual. It was a stroke of genius, when he had asked Darkness to  
  
keep Sai-Oh alive.  
  
Black Wing should thank him for this.  
  
Though he sincerely doubted that such a thing would ever happen.  
  
Ah, well. They would surely misunderstand this gesture, once again.  
  
But, what else was new?  
  
Didn't they always?  
  
Anyway...the 59th Sevalle was more of a distant sister to him,  
  
already. He had meddled enough in her family's affairs, more than  
  
they would ever know, didn't he?  
  
What was one more little "intervention", so to speak?  
  
If one thought about it, this was pretty harmless compared to all  
  
those other things he had prodded them into.  
  
Well, Gau, mostly.  
  
Besides, Dias wasn't going to last forever. Someone should do  
  
something about Shadow Skill's "single" status.  
  
She deserved someone who was made of the same strong mettle, as she.  
  
At the moment, it seems she favors Gau Ban.  
  
Gau Ban would suit her well. He was constantly improving and gaining  
  
strength. He was destined for greatness.  
  
If only the boy wasn't forever in contemplation.  
  
Until he becomes more decisive, he would always be inferior to her,  
  
and that cannot bode well.  
  
She'll walk all over him. The way she does most of the time.  
  
It is not a question of physical strength. It was the difference in  
  
their mental strength and disposition that would defeat Gau Ban, with  
  
Shadow Skill.  
  
Sai-Oh, on the other hand, would've defeated Shadow Skill, had he not  
  
been wounded by a spear, that day. He was also, by far, more mature  
  
than both of them.  
  
They would be a perfect match.  
  
He could only see two outcomes.  
  
Gau Ban could make up his mind, and truly deserve Shadow Skill.  
  
Or, Sai-Oh would succeed. And there would be new blood amongst  
  
Kuruda.  
  
One thing was sure.  
  
The Shadow Skill's offspring, if she decides on someone (as there is  
  
still the possibility that she chooses to remain single.), her  
  
offspring would undoubtedly have the strength of their parents,  
  
and/or relatives.  
  
There was greatness in both Dias and Elle. So would there be in any  
  
child from either brother or sister.  
  
And if Dias had no intention of siring children, well...  
  
There was still his sister. And two prime candidates, for her hand.  
  
Call it a "gift" of an errant, older, more distant "brother," if one  
  
may.  
  
As Dias' friend, he felt a certain 'responsibility' towards her.  
  
Maybe marriage would calm her down.  
  
Like that ever worked for him.  
  
Vy smiled at the thought. Oh yes. It worked for him, alright.  
  
Folstice was quite the tamer for him.  
  
How he loved the sparkle of rage he so loved to see in his wife's  
  
eyes. She was truly breathtakingly beautiful in a rage.  
  
It's probably one of the reasons why he took these trips, more often  
  
than not.  
  
To come home to a beautiful, raging wife.  
  
The only battle he always loses.  
  
It wasn't so bad. Marriage.  
  
They were alike in some ways, Folstice, and Dias' sister.  
  
"This is your doing, is it not, dear husband?" Folstice  
  
asked. "Playing matchmaker, I see. Is that not a job more suited for  
  
a woman?"  
  
"It seems you've caught me again." Scar-face drawled seductively, as  
  
he turned to meet his wife's warm gaze. "All I'm doing is ensuring  
  
the future strength of the kingdom of Kuruda."  
  
"Maybe we should set a good example, and start a family, then." She  
  
whispered. "For the future strength of Kuruda."  
  
"As you wish. I am ever at your service." Vy answered, blowing out  
  
the candle.  
  
  
  
Chapter5:The Fang and the Shadow  
  
Sai-Oh stared at the lingering fire, thinking of the past day, when he had seen her again. In the flesh. He remembered clearly the words he had said, yet it still surprised him. He had attended the wedding, only to set an arrangement for their next duel.  
  
He had not expected to dance with her. Nor offer her his friendship.  
  
He had imagined she would have had at least the courtesy to keep her eyes on him, while they danced.  
  
But then, she wasn't expecting to see him, was she?  
  
He had only wanted a duel. He no longer felt the need to shed her blood.  
  
In a way, it was Black Wing's concern for his sister washing over him. That, and the fact that the years past had cooled his hatred, thus enabling him to see the truth.  
  
It was not malice, but her concern over his sire's pride, that had been the reason behind the words she had said, when she urged his sire to fight.  
  
He had only realized it, when he heard Dias speak the same words, while fighting Darkness, as a silent spectator.sort of.  
  
"As long as I stand, as long as the red blood of Kuruda flows in my body, I will fight, and as long as I can fight, I cannot be defeated!" he heard Dias say.  
  
It was a verse that was taught to all the valles, indeed, all who live in Kuruda.  
  
It was no wonder that they had never tasted defeat, for over 2000 years of their history.  
  
So was it the same when she had said the words to his sire.  
  
"Your fang is unbroken. You can still prevail. You can still fight!"  
  
It is truly amazing how time can cool one's ardor, and give one's thoughts clarity.  
  
If he was to pursue anything with her, he and Shadow Skill must fight.  
  
For him to truly be free.  
  
Free to decide. Free to make up is mind. It was not her death he wished.  
  
He had other plans for her. But first, the duel.  
  
When this was all over, they would have a new start.  
  
After that, friendship.  
  
Whatever comes next, will come eventually, but for now.  
  
He wrote the letter. The letter of Challenge that would surely come to her in the morrow.  
  
This resolved, Sai-oh was content.  
  
  
  
Chapter6: Resolution.(soon to come.) 


End file.
